1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to controlling an airplane. Among other fields and applications, the invention has utility in an improved lever for controlling an airplane.
2. Description of Related Art
Airplane manufacturers continually strive to improve aircraft safety and ease of use. Conventionally, variable pitch propeller airplanes have been controlled by a three lever system that includes a condition lever, a power lever, and a propeller lever. The condition lever is used to control starting of the engine and fuel mixture to the engine. The power lever is used to control the engine's revolutions per minute (RPM). The propeller lever is used to control the pitch on a propeller resulting in thrust. Each of these levers is connected to a wire cable which proceeds to an engine compartment. A pilot manipulates these levers, and the corresponding cables, to start, taxi, and fly an aircraft.
During flight and while on the ground, it is critical for safe airplane operation that the pilot manipulate the correct lever. A knob of each of the levers has a unique color and shape to assist a pilot in distinguishing the levers. Even with unique colors and shapes, a pilot may accidentally manipulate the incorrect lever.